


Patience is a Virtue

by CalamityJess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Hawke - Freeform, LadyJess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had complimented her patience in dealing with his cause, and his condition. But now, he was flat out trying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

 

 

She had done everything he asked. She had, and continued to, and knew she would always stand beside him in his fight to free the mages from the boots of the Chantry. But she was losing her patience.

“I love you more than my life, but some things are more important than my life” he told her. She’d argued that nothing was more important than love and his only reply was “I told you I’d break your heart…”.

She wasn’t blind. She knew he was plotting something big, something dangerous. She knew he was trying to shield her, but by the Maker she wasn’t going to live her…their life as if they were at their own wake, and neither was he. She walked over to his desk, where he was busily writing more of his manifesto, and swept it clean.

“Enough, Anders!”

“Wait…what…why did you do that?! this is _important_ , the time is coming that…”

“ _No_. The only time that’s coming is the minutes between now and when I shake you until I rattle some sense into that overworked brain of yours! I’m done, I will not let you keep pulling away from me. Not after everything we’ve been through, everything we have _meant_ to each other.”

“You don’t understand Scarlett, this is why I warned you away…it can’t end well, the things set in motion may…”

“Kill you? Kills us both? You think I don’t _know_ that? that’s why this is driving me mad Anders! I accept it, but I will _not_ accept living like we have already died, I won’t. That isn’t fair to either of us. Do you remember what you said to me, that first night by the fire?”

“I…said I loved you”

“Yes, and you said we could die tomorrow, and you didn’t want to go without telling me how you feel. Anders, I love you. I’m _with_ you. If darkness is coming, if _death_ is coming, I have one request of you.”

She had him by his pauldrons, feathers sticking out between her fingers, looking at her face, the pleading he could see in her eyes even as she passionately argued her case, he could deny her nothing at this moment. In all these years she had never _once_ asked _him_ for anything.

“yes, love…what is it”

She pulled him to his feet, placed her hands on his face, smoothing the hair away.

“If this is all the time we have left, _live_ it with me. Let’s face what is to come with no regrets of time wasted, knowing we _lived_ and _loved_ , to the fullest. Let’s not _waste_ it”

Without another word she pulled his mouth to hers, and pulled him toward the bed, he uttered only one word as he gave in.

“Yes”


End file.
